


Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed

by badasskorra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasskorra/pseuds/badasskorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theatre AU: Sirius has to rehearse his lines but since his co-star Lily isn't around he asked the stage worker, Remus, to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble to fight writer's block with. i'm sorry in advance (though it turned out quite good).

“Remus! Remus!”

Remus heard somebody calling him and turned around. It was Sirius.

“Yes?”

“Well, Lily isn’t here and I need to practice my lines… So…” He sounded unsure but was still grinning.

Remus was a little bit surprised by the request, considering there were more capable actors around them than himself, the stage worker. But he accepted anyway.

The play was your typical love story with a girl wanting freedom and a bad boy ready to help. Sirius was obviously the boy which left Remus the damsel in distress. Suits well.

The only problem was that Sirius had picked the scene with the kiss. And Remus has had a giant crush on him for ages. Should be fun.

“O-okay,” Sirius cleared his throat. “Why are you being so stubborn?”

“I’m being stubborn?”

“Yes! Look, I’m not asking you to jump in front of a car. It’s actually the exact opposite!” He let out a breath. “I’m just trying to help you and you’re being a reckless idiot!”

“Idiot? _Idiot?_ You’re the idiot here!”

“I'm an idiot because I care for you? Fine.” He made a show of turning away and started walking away but Remus caught his arm. 

“Wait!” He sighed. “I get that you're trying to help. But... I have to do it, okay?” 

“No, it's not okay. I can't let you.”

“Why? Why do you care so much?”

That was it. That was when the kiss was supposed to happen. Remus had thought that they'd skip it. He was wrong. 

Sirius cupped his face and leaned in. It was a little bit rough since they both had been yelling at each other seconds ago but Remus could not complain. He had finally relaxed when the other boy pulled away. 

“Err... ” Was he blushing? “Thanks for helping me out.”

“Yeah. You're welcome...”

They stared at each other for a  moment. Then suddenly Sirius grabbed him and smashed their lips together. This kiss was more relaxed and they both knew what were doing. Remus wished it would never end.

Bad luck. This time it was because Lily and James had at last showed up for rehearsal. 

“Sorry we're late. But I see you've found someone to take my place.”

“Yup. Thanks, Remus.” 

“Any time.”

Sirius smirked. “What about Saturday night?”

Remus looked at him with wide eyes but then recovered and said, “Yeah, alright. See you then,” and walked away grinning.


End file.
